Stupid Potter
by your.daily.dose.of.fanfic
Summary: This is the stupidly written, stupid story about a stupid boy named Harry Potter, and his stupid decisions that caused a lot of stupid things to happen. Join him on his stupid adventure as he stupidly battles stupidity and his stupid arch-nemesis, stupid Voldemort.


_A/N:_

_Seriously, I was really bored and had nothing better to do than write this stupid story. This story makes no sense and is totally random and weird so feel free to leave flames. Or, you could just sit around and think about how someone could have possibly written something as stupid as this._

* * *

**STUPID POTTER**

* * *

One day Harry Potter was sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor common room doing absolutely nothing and being bored. Everyone else was off doing something worthwhile with their lives so Harry was all alone. All of a sudden, he got a brainwave! He decided to stop being bored and go to do something fun. He ran out onto the grounds of Hogwarts and started being random. He yelled all this crap at everyone who walked past and shot random spells everywhere. One of the spells hit Malfoy by accident and he exploded. Harry laughed to himself but he knew he was going to get in trouble for making Malfoy explode.

He ran back into the Hogwarts castle and started yelling Voldemort's name because, well, he was still bored. People started screaming and crying at the sound of Voldemort's name and Harry was generally pleased with himself for disrupting everyone. All of a sudden, Snape came running down the hall to see what was happening. He saw Harry and immediately gave him a detention. Why? Because Snape was bored as well and had nothing better to do than give random people detentions. Snape told Harry to go to his office and write '_I will not say Voldemort'_ a billion times on the blackboard. Harry got pissed off at Snape so he went off to complain to Dumbledore about how much of a party-pooper Snape was. Snape got pissed off at Harry for disobeying him so he went off to his own office in a huff.

Harry marched right up to the password-activated gargoyle blocking the entrance to Dumbledore's office. He didn't know what the password was so he just used his wand to blast the gargoyle to bits. As soon as the gargoyle was obliterated, Harry ran up the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office. Harry saw Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, making various things in his office explode with his wand. Why? Because he was bored and had nothing better to do than make things explode. Dumbledore looked up and saw Harry standing at the doorway. Harry went up to Dumbledore and started complaining about the detention Snape had given him just for saying the name "_Voldemort_". Dumbledore said that what Harry did was really stupid but he decided to give Harry a different detention. Harry was to help Hagrid do something in the Forbidden Forest. Harry was really happy because he liked Hagrid and he thought that they would have a great time doing stuff in the Forbidden Forest. So, Harry said goodbye to Dumbledore and headed for Hagrid's hut, which was just close by.

Meanwhile, Snape was just sitting around in his office being bored and doing nothing when he spotted something moving outside the window. He looked out and he saw Harry Potter, running off to Hagrid's hut. Snape got really pissed off, so pissed off in fact, that he lifted up his sleeve to reveal his really weird Death Eater tattoo and he summoned Voldemort. A few seconds later, Voldemort appeared in Snape's office. He began to thank Snape for summoning him because he was really bored at home because couldn't be bothered killing Muggles and being evil. Snape told Voldemort that Harry Potter was running to Hagrid's hut. Voldemort got really excited and he immediately jumped out the window and hovered over to Harry. He got out his wand and started firing killing curses at Harry.

Harry looked up and saw Voldemort! He was in the Hogwarts grounds! How the hell did he manage to get in? But that doesn't matter. Voldemort is now inside the Hogwart's grounds and is chasing Harry Potter. Harry kept running and screaming and being stupid. Some people in the castle heard Harry screaming. They looked outside the window and saw Voldemort. Everyone else started screaming and running around and being stupid. Voldemort started firing killing curses in every single direction. One of them hit Snape by accident and another one hit Dumbledore, also by accident. Harry kept running around and tried firing killing curses back at Voldemort. Voldemort kept firing killing curses in random directions. One of them managed to hit Harry and Harry promptly died. Another one bounced off a window and hit Voldemort, who also died. Forget all that rubbish about Horcruxes. Voldemort is now dead and so is stupid Harry Potter.

**THE END**


End file.
